Gloucester (Megiddo)
The Gloucester is a knightmare frame produced and utilized by the Britannian Empire as an ace exclusive design in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Its original incarnation, no design changes made. However, non-ace piloted models (i.e. units not used by Cornelia, Guilford or those associated with them) are now painted in standard Britannian blue (i.e. the Sutherland's scheme) instead of the dark purple of the main series. Units utilized by Peace Mark are painted dark brown. 'Description' Developed from the highly successful ''Sutherland'', the close combat oriented Gloucester ''was a knightmare reserved for only the best pilots Britannia had to offer. Equipped with more powerful landspinners for greater mobility and a slightly more aerodynamic frame to allow better ease of motion, the ''Gloucester ''was initially the fastest and most maneuverable knightmare ever developed when it first came off the assembly line, although this also made it harder to control than a Sutherland. Though it shared most of its weapons with the Sutherland and the ''Glasgow ''that came before it, the ''Gloucester's primary weapon was a unique heavy lance, inspired by the knights of old. This weapon incorporates a set of expanding prongs on four sides, allowing it to easily trap and disarm enemy weapons. Combined with the Gloucester's sheer mobility, the lance is a fearsome weapon, and can be used to penetrate right into an enemy knightmare's cockpit, killing the pilot and preventing him from escaping via the standard ejection system. 'Armaments' ;*'Slash Harken' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. Two of these are placed on its chest module. ;*'"Chaos Mine" Flechette Grenade' : Meant for taking out multiple enemies at once, whether they be humans or vehicles, the "Chaos Mine" is a weapon well suited for its purpose. As opposed to standard grenades, the "Chaos Mine", as its name suggests, is not an explosive device, but rather a one-use volley gun; once thrown into the air, it will momentarily hover and rain down flechette darts over a specified area. These darts are no more than several millimeters in length and diameter, yet they are capable of piercing anything from kevlar vests to tank armor. The Gloucester ''carries two of these in hip compartments. ;*'Maser Vibration Sword''' : A later addition to the Gloucester's ''arsenal, developed after some refinement of the ''Lancelot's weapons. The Maser Vibration Sword (MVS) is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon. This in itself is symbolized upon activation, in which the blade turns from dull grey to deep red. As this is a weapon meant to be utilized by later generation knightmares, the Gloucester's Yggdrasil drive must go through extensive recalibration in order to handle the swords' energy demands. As such, only a select few Gloucester, normally those piloted by aces or high level commanders, may carry them. * Shamshir : Outside Britannia, the Persian Imperial Guard is one such military force to utilize the Gloucester. Outside its original capabilities, Persian Gloucesters, in their capacity as an Imperial Guard unit, can be equipped with two shamshir swords on its backpack. The shamshirs lack any special properties such as Maser Vibration technology, but are otherwise functional melee weapons, allowing the Gloucester to retain superior close combat capability. ;*'Heavy Lance' : After the successful fielding on the Sutherland's lance, it was determined that the Gloucester ''would be equipped with its own specialty type, which would also fucntion as its main weapon. When used in cohesion with the ''Gloucester's mobility, it becomes a highly effective piercing weapon, in the spirit of the medieval jousters; anything short of energy shielding cannot hope to withstand it. Gloucesters ''have been recorded as piercing up four or five enemy knightmares in a single charge with this weapon, while its heavy set design ensures its durability, such that it can even be used a javelin. Unlike the ''Sutherland's model, the Gloucester's lance is equipped with a set of prongs at its base, which allow it ensnare or disarm enemy knightmares. ;*'Assault Rifle' : The standard Britannian knightmare-grade assault rifle. Fashioned after a submachine gun, it fires a multitude of bullet types, and is equipped with a supplementary grenade launcher overhead. Bullets are supplied through clips and the grenades are supplied through revolver-type cylinders respectively. In terms of penetration power, it is effective against both light armored targets, such as other knightmares, and heavy armored targets like tanks and (to some degree) warships. This is the Gloucester's trademark secondary weapon, which is yet another carry over from the Glasgow. ;*'Sniper Rifle' : Though it lacks specialized long-range sensor systems, the Gloucester ''can still act as a fairly effective sniper platform when equipped with this gun. Meant for single-shot kills against heavily armored targets, the sniper rifle is a powerful weapon with the longest reach in the ''Gloucester's entire arsenal. The tradeoff, however, is that it is large and very bulky, such that the Gloucester ''is incapable of utilizing it in a melee. As well, it is also a very heavy weapon, necessitating a bipod at the end of its barrel for stabilization. ;*'Bazooka''' : The standard Britannian knightmare-grade bazooka. Meant to be used against heavy targets, the bazooka can fire a variety of warheads, ranging from HE rounds to even adhesives and chemical weapon types, all at long-range. In turn, its destructive power is enough that it can break most forms of shielding as well as pierce ship and fortress level defenses. Unfortunately, along with the slow firing rate and limited ammo. This is yet another carry over from the Glasgow, though in the hands of the Gloucester, it's no less effective. ;*"Sattel Waffen" Missile Launcher : Translated as "Saddle Weapon", this missile launcher is meant to turn the Gloucester ''into a long-range support platform. Capable of holding ten missiles at a time, the ''Gloucester ''can literally rain down a wide variety of ordinance upon targets, although with less numbers than dedicated missile units. The tradeoff is that the missile launchers greatly add to the Gloucester's weight, decreasing its mobility. '''System Features' ;*'Factsphere Open Sensor Camera' : The Gloucester's main sensor system, mounted within its head. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. ;*'Quad-Eye Sensor Camera' : In lieu of its factsphere, the Gloucester ''utilizes a set of miniature quadruple cameras for standard operations, mounted in the armor plates that conceal the former. Though not as powerful as the factsphere, the smaller cameras are still efficient units, providing the pilot with in-depth visual images and data. As well, they are simpler in design than the factsphere, and therefore easier to utilize and repair. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System''' : The Gloucester ''carries a standard sensor package, which provides pilots a detailed readout on their surroundings, theoretically enough for them to survive the battlefield. The Gloucester's'' system doesn't hold in a special features, instead being designed for functionality above all else. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : The Gloucester ''carries landspinners as with most knightmares. Though they're not quite as powerful or mobile as those on later generation knightmares, the ''Gloucester's landspinners were, for a time, the most powerful ever produced, providing the Gloucester ''with unparalleled speed and mobility. It would not be until the development of the ''Lancelot that these landspinners would be thoroughly outperformed. 'History' Initially, the Gloucester ''was used almost exclusively by pilots that displayed the most skill in battle, such as Princess Cornelia li Britannia and those under her service, as well as the elite Knights of the Round. Such pilots were permitted to have their ''Gloucester's equipped with cape-like attachments to display their elite status. Following the Devastation of Japan, the Gloucester ''would be produced more heavily to serve as a commander exclusive unit, while still maintaining its original high performance. While remaining quite effective in battle, especially in the Great World War, the Britannians have slowly begun to phase this proven design out in favor of more advanced seventh and eighth generation knightmare frames, such as the ''Exeter.Category:Knightmare Frames